Technical Field
The present invention relates to a contact and a manufacturing method therefor, specifically to a contact used in a switch or a probe and a manufacturing method therefor.
Related Art
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a contact that is elastically deformed in parallel with a flat surface perpendicular to a thickness direction. The contact is used in a socket. Referring to FIG. 1, in socket 11, contact 14 is accommodated in flattened empty chamber 13 formed in socket body 12. Contact 14 is formed by punching an elastic plate. Contact 14 includes contact points 16 and 17 at both ends of meandering portion 15. Contact points 16 and 17 of contact 14 accommodated in socket body 12 project from upper and lower surfaces of socket body 12. In socket 11, when coming into contact with a printed board, contact points 16 and 17 elastically compress meandering portion 15, and is retracted. When being not in contact with the printed board, contact points 16 and 17 project again by an elastic restoring force of meandering portion 15.
However, in the socket disclosed in Patent Document 1, both side surfaces of the contact are flatten to enlarge a contact area between the contact and a wall surface of the empty chamber. Therefore, friction between the contact and the wall surface of the empty chamber increases to prevent smooth motion during expansion and contraction of the contact. Particularly, when a burr of the punching remains at an edge of the contact, the burr is caught in the wall surface of the empty chamber to prevent the smooth motion during the expansion and contraction of the contact.
Because both the side surfaces of the contact of Patent Document 1 are flatten, the friction between the contact and the wall surface of the empty chamber increases during the expansion and contraction of the contact, and the contact is easy to abrade.
In the case that the plate-like contact having a uniform thickness has a structure in which the contact is press-fitted in an opening or a hole of a contact housing member, the edge of the opening or hole of the contact housing member is easily scraped by a corner of the contact.